FA Cup 2009-10
| venue = | dates = | number_of_teams = 762 | champions = Chelsea | runnerup = Portsmouth | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = John Carew (6 goals) | prev_season = 2008-2009 | next_season = 2010-11 }} The 2009–10 FA Cup was the 129th season of the world's oldest football knockout competition; The Football Association Challenge Cup, or FA Cup for short. As in the previous year, 762 clubs were accepted for the competition. One club, Newcastle Blue Star, folded before the fixtures were released. As they were scheduled to enter the competition in the First Round Qualifying, their opponents in this round received a walkover. The competition commenced on 15 August 2009 with the Extra Preliminary Round and concluded on 15 May 2010 with the Final, held at Wembley Stadium. The final was contested by 2009 winners Chelsea and 2008 winners Portsmouth. Originally, the winners were to qualify for the play-off round of the 2010–11 UEFA Europa League. However, as Chelsea won the 2009–10 Premier League (and did not need the FA Cup winners' berth), and Portsmouth failed to apply for a UEFA license for the 2010–11 season in time (making them ineligible to compete in UEFA competitions), the berth was given to Liverpool, the seventh-placed team in the Premier League. Chelsea won 1-0 in the final to retain the trophy. Teams Calendar The calendar for the 2009–10 FA Cup, as announced by The Football Association: Qualifying Rounds All of the teams that will enter the competition, but are not members of the Premier League or The Football League, have to compete in the qualifying rounds. First Round Proper Teams from Leagues One and Two enter at this stage, along with the winners from the Fourth Round Qualifying. The draw was made on 25 October 2009 with ties played in the week beginning 6 November 2009. Paulton Rovers of the Southern Football League Division One South & West (eighth tier) were the lowest ranked team left in the competition at this stage, but they failed to make it through to the second round, after suffering a heavy defeat at home to League One side Norwich City. Second Round Proper The draw for the Second Round Proper took place on 28 and 29 November 2009 and involved the 40 winning teams from the First Round Proper. Bath City F.C. and Staines Town F.C. from the Conference South, and Northwich Victoria from the Conference North (6th Tier) were the lowest ranked teams left at this stage, but none made it through to the third round. † – After extra time Fourth Round Proper The draw for the Fourth Round took place on Sunday 3 January 2010 at Wembley Stadium. Fixtures will take place over the weekend of 23 and 24 January 2010. Accrington Stanley and Notts County from the Football League Two (4th Tier) are the lowest ranked teams left at this stage. Fifth Round Proper The draw for the Fifth Round, conducted by Geoff Thomas and Stephanie Moore MBE, took place on Sunday 24 January 2010 at Wembley Stadium. Fixtures will take place over the weekend of 13 and 14 February 2010. Notts County from the Football League Two (4th Tier) is the lowest ranked team left at this stage. Sixth Round Proper The draw for the Sixth Round is scheduled to take place on 14 February 2010 at Wembley Stadium. Fixtures will take place over the weekend of 6 and 7 March 2010. |goals2= |stadium=Fratton Park, Portsmouth |attendance=20,456 |referee=Steve Bennett }} ---- ---- |goals2=Young Carew (Pen) |stadium=Madejski Stadium, Reading |attendance=23,175 |referee=Mike Dean }} ---- Terry |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,322 |referee=Martin Atkinson}} Sixth Round Proper Replay Pavlyuchenko Gudjohnsen |goals2=Zamora |stadium=White Hart Lane, London |attendance= |referee=Martin Atkinson }} Semi-Finals The draw for the Semi final is scheduled to take place on 7 March 2010 at Wembley Stadium. Fixtures will take place over the weekend of 10, 11 April 2010 Malouda Lampard |stadium=Wembley Stadium |attendance=85,472 |referee=Howard Webb }} ---- Boateng (p) |stadium=Wembley Stadium |attendance=84,602 |referee=Alan Wiley }} Final |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium |attendance=88,335 |referee=Chris Foy }} Top scorers External links 2009-10